


Giving Chase

by Exorciststuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Frottage, M/M, Vampire Dave, Vampires, Werewolf John, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorciststuck/pseuds/Exorciststuck
Summary: "It was just a game to them. A way to let off steam and keep their reflexes sharp, all while feeding that instinctive desire to hate each other that had made their subsequent rejection and reversal of that feeling that much sweeter. Besides, how could John ever hate Dave?"





	

It was a normal autumn day up in the woods of the pacific northwest, and John had long since given up trying to figure out if he was still in Washington, or if him and Dave had managed to race right past the border into British Columbia. Trees, wildlife, they didn’t care about the lines humans had drawn in the sand. To them, any place with nutrients and sunlight was home, and they’d take root. 

Still, he knew they were going North. Somehow, Dave seemed consistently attracted to the North Shore mountains, and John would follow him anywhere, even if the two of them getting caught stranded somewhere in Vancouver without their passports was not at all recommended. But John made a habit of carrying a Canadian twenty with him, and as long as Dave didn’t legitimately try to evade him they’d both be fine.

It was just a game to them. A way to let off steam and keep their reflexes sharp, all while feeding that instinctive desire to hate each other that had made their subsequent rejection and reversal of that feeling that much sweeter. Besides, how could John ever hate Dave? These chases just made him love the vampire more, his ass in tight jeans visible for brief glimpses when he ducked through the thick woods of the temperate rainforest. A good sight. 

Maybe Dave was fed up with being chased instead of chasing, maybe he missed John’s face. Maybe he was just tired? Whatever it was, Dave took that moment to glance back at John, and it caused him to falter just enough for John to take a leap, sending them both onto the ground, rolling through the ferns and cool, damp dirt until John could lean over Dave, smiling triumphantly down at him.

In response, Dave wrapped his legs around John’s waist, scratching at the back of his neck until John was making soft sounds of contentment, before flipping them back around to claim a position of dominance.

“Hey, asshole! No fair!”

From there, they went. Really, for two highly dangerous supernatural beings, their fighting felt as menacing as a kitten and a puppy rolling on the carpet, tussling playfully. There was no fear of Dave biting his neck, and John knew that Dave was confident there were no stakes and fire to finish him with. Just two people tangled together, laughing and growling as they fought to one-up each other.

Then John- overwhelmed with the mutual aura of trust- clamped his teeth down onto Dave’s neck. 

Dave tensed, and John felt bad for a moment- remembering how exactly Dave ended up with his own fangs- but then he’d gone limp and shuddered, one cold hand running through John’s hair. It was a hell of an invitation, one John was more than happy for. 

But… One thing first. “Admit I won.”

“Fuck off, Egbert. Just fuck up my neck like I’m a prime triple A steak already, I’m dying here.”

John smiled, pressing a lingering kiss to Dave’s neck before he spoke, “oh, jeez Dave, I don’t know, that doesn’t sound much like an admission to me! Maybe I should give you some space.” Dave’s skin, which had been cold as stone and almost as hard as it, was steadily warming under John’s ministrations. It was always a good way to tell if he’d given a spot enough attention.

He heard the harsh intake of breath from Dave, and then swallow. “Fine. Whatever. You win, we ran all the way into fucking Tacoma for this, so none of this holding back shit.“

“No, no, wait. I thought we were going North? I was sure we were going North.”

“North is the ocean, jackass. I know you think I’m sexy vampire Jesus, but I ain’t walking on water. We always go east first, then north.”

“…This entire time?”

The look Dave shot him gave him the answer, and John sighed, kissing his neck. “Okay, fine. I thought I was better at directions…”

Before Dave could mock him some more, John bit down hard on his neck in a different spot, and Dave let out a sound that sent nearby creatures scuttling for cover, his back bowing. His reactions were an ego stroke for John at least, who beamed with unabashed pride, pressing lingering kisses to the skin while Dave caught his breath. “Ah- fuck, that’s better. Damn wolf teeth, always told they’d rip my jugular out but _mmm_ , you can rip my throat open anytime if it feels half as good as thi-“

John kissed him to shut him up before it got worse, and then he pulled back, pushing his shades up and away to stare into those startling red eyes. “ _Shut up Dave!_ Your foreplay talk sucks more than you do, and you’re a vampire.”

Dave kissed him then, and John smiled to himself, hands reaching down to get a firm handful of that ass he’d been chasing through the trees, squeezing until Dave sighed and pressed closer, his fangs scraping against John’s lips like a tease. This was what made the fights worth it, holding Dave until his skin was warm, feeling the way he melted into each touch, listening to the soft breathy sounds he made on instinct, even if his lungs had no use for the air.

Testing his luck, John risked breaking their kiss to work back down to Dave’s neck, biting down as hard as he reasonably could. It was enough to make Dave yell, hips slamming down hard against John’s, jerking in little aftershocks when John sucked, imitating what he’d watched Dave do to his dinner. 

“Fuck- Foreplay? You sayin’ the plan is a good long fuck in the woods?” When Dave spoke, there was a definite air of breathless arousal there, and John let a smug smile curl on his lips as cold fingers tangled into his hair and pulled. 

“Not _long_ , specifically. I’m thinking… Warm up for later? I’m going to eat you alive Dave.”

“Vore isn’t sexy,” Dave rushed the words out, and while John rolled his eyes, he wasn’t blind at all to the fact that Dave’s body seemed to think otherwise, curling towards him despite the predatory tone his voice took. 

John went back to his neck, biting down again, his hands gripping Dave’s hips as his own jerked instinctively down against his boyfriend. The little noises he made were intoxicating, the fact that even after so many years Dave was still sensitive and unable to keep himself quiet despite his best efforts. Maybe it was just because John was the only dick he’d gotten, but it was still an achievement.

“Dave, I want to do _everything_ with you,” saying his name made goosebumps appear on Dave’s arms, which John lovingly rubbed away, before gripping him again to purposefully grind their erections together. “I’m- mmm- gonna take you home, to that stupid obnoxious mansion of yours. I’m gonna lie you down and I’m gonna fingerfuck you ‘till you scream, then I’ll fuck you for real right through your orgasm, and I’ll shoot my load in you and knot you,” Dave keened at that, managing to match rhythm with John easily, his eyes falling shut.

“ _John,_ ” he licked his lips, fangs peeking through, and John’s heartrate sped up. “God, you fucking dick. Tell me you love me like I’m a kitten you found on the side of a road and you’re some lonely middle aged man who needs- _god-_ needs love in his life.”

“Petplay already?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Dave jerked his hips, one leg wrapping around John, “I want _you_. I want it slow, lemme get a good look at you, don’t wanna ever forget you-“ John got a good handful of his ass, squeezing and using Dave as leverage to rut against his dick, leaving Dave breathless for a moment before he pulled John into a messy kiss, all fangs and teeth that caught, leaving Dave’s lips swollen and John’s bleeding- something Dave lapped up with an incredible show of restraint. 

Their chase had left both of them craving, and the speed with which they reached the edge of orgasm grinding together like inexperienced teenagers was impressive, but neither of them minded. There was the promise of more later, and with John’s hands slowly worming into Dave’s jeans, while Dave’s worked up John’s shirt- making him shiver- neither felt bad about kissing hard as they came, John panting against Dave’s mouth as he kept rocking his hips.

Dave shoved him away when he became hypersensitive, before curling affectionately over his boyfriend to claim some of that inhuman werewolf warmth. They both looked like messes, Dave’s neck ached like he’d been attacked and John’s lip stung- not to mention the sticky warmth now in Dave’s boxers and John’s jeans- but neither cared. 

For a while, they just laid together, watching the sun begin to set in the late afternoon, still managing to peek through the canopy of trees above them. It occurred to John then, lying on the forest floor, what exactly Dave had meant by never forgetting. His chest ached for a moment, before he turned, kissing Dave tenderly. “I love you Dave.”

Dave smiled, lazy and tired, and an unhurried hand took hold of John’s. “Love you too.”

Later, John would let Dave pretend he was a general leading his army to glory on the back of a wolf. Then, he’d make good on his earlier promises, and Dave would buy him an obscene amount of fast food that John would still somehow manage to eat. For now though, he enjoyed the forest, and the presence of his favourite person right there with him.

**Author's Note:**

> DANG I LOVE THAT PACIFIC NORTHWEST LANDSCAPE
> 
> anyway here's a little thing i tossed together after dzu took my jokes abt johndave twilight au and ran w/ them  
> ([here's the picture they drew,](http://dzueni.tumblr.com/post/152260425032/au-where-johns-a-werewolf-and-daves-a-vampire) which is only vaguely related to what i ended up writing, but it deserves some love all the same)
> 
> i should've posted this on halloween but i was busy doing something. homework i think??? ider, uni is like a fever dream at this point


End file.
